FLEET MARSHALS PARADISE LOST WAR YEAR 50 PART 1
by Alantang999
Summary: The year is 2155, 50 Years have passed when the Soviet Coalition has broken the Canberra Armstince Accords, bringing on a massive offensive against the Western Alliance. Cities and territories are lost in a matter of minutes, and now it's up to a bold few


FLEET MARSHALS #2 PARADISE LOST Written By Alan Tang War Year- 50+: 2155  
  
DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS BASED LOOSELY ON THE GAME STARLANCER  
  
The year is 2155, Earth and the rest of the Solar System has become a very dangerous and confusing place. There is war raging throughout the Earth and beyond. There is war on the Earth, war on Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and the lunar colonies. A war or some people might call it "The War" that has been waging for over 50 years, a war that has claimed more than 75 million souls.  
  
It all started as a small skirmish off the coast of the former Soviet Union, that skirmish started what some might call World War III and has evolved from Ground, Air, and Naval combat to Space combat each side forming colonies across the system to grow their influence. The basic thought was that if you control the skies you pretty much control the fight having complete control of all shipping and observation space.  
  
On one side of the world the Canadian Republic, The United States of America, The British Empire, The Japanese Decorate, The European Alliance and the league of South American Nations formed a common western bond that came to known as the United Western Alliance working together to contain the Coalition Threat, the fearful spread of communism and the way of life we have known for 4 Generations.  
  
On the other side of the globe a new power arises. calling itself the Soviet Republic Coalition which to the alliance is a virus spreading back to most of the old former Soviet States, joined with most of the Asian Peninsula and expanding into the Middle East. Their goal was to rebuild the old Soviet days, convinced that democracy and the old world order has failed them causing high poverty, famine and disease.spreading man's primal instinct for control and greed. They see themselves as the cure for the virus known to many as capitalism and are determined to put a change to the flawed ways of their western counterparts.at any means necessary.  
  
While the only nations that have managed to not pick sides and prosper from trade on both the superpowers, many people believe that if these nations don't pick a side. One of the superpowers might choose to invade and turn the tide of the war; these nations are the quickly fading Arab League as they slowly phase into communism, The Palestine and Israel Federation where after centuries of hatred have decided to unite against the new communist threat, The Australian Trade Federation which profits from both sides of this war, the Irish Republic and the Colonial League consisting of all of the colonies that have broke tides with Earth and lived on their own creating their own way of life.  
  
Only one can guess when this madness will ever end, a war of two major concepts, two principles and ways of life and as the war moves from front to front they leave behind a scar of hatred and death.  
  
"Which Principle of Life will prevail?"  
  
[Titan Colony June 29th 2155]  
  
While the Great War raged on moving from one front to another it leaves behind old cold battle-sites and piles of flesh and bone, soldier and civilian alike this war didn't discriminate. But as the fighting raged on there was a world lucky to be silent from the guns and the screams of dying soldiers, a world that did not know death and suffering, a world that lived off independence and prosperity, concepts that are long forgotten by the warring powers.  
  
This world was a small isolated moon circling the dark side of the infamous colossal known as Planet Jupiter, a moon that has taken a rebirth in order for someone to call home. This moon was created first as a prototype in what an independent corporation called Frontier Corp from the lowlands of Earthly Switzerland hoped to be a new way to live and a new product to sell on the stock. This corporation created this moon colony into an Earth like environment using some revolutionary techniques in terraforming, all due to the dedication of a few men and women who were beyond their years and were quite literally considered Genius and Gods, doing what no normal man is yet capable and in their image they named the Titan Lunar Colony 'Eden' in 2034 creating cities and blushful gardens of beauty. With this breakthrough technology, Frontier Corp brought a lot of attention from the two warring factions who were looking to use this technology to create colonies across the system and expanding their reach and influence.  
  
But with the war expanding deeper into the system, it began to bring a drag into valuable resources, cutting off trade routes and communications. Leaving Eden isolated and bringing forth some tough times ahead and its residents thinking the worse assuming Earth was all but lost.  
  
But with hard determination and sacrifices the people of Eden worked hard to make itself independent and at the same time creating times of joy and prosperity creating their own distinctive culture. With this new strength and pride, seeing what they've accomplished they even dared called themselves God's Children. But beyond the fanaticism there are some that don't like being away from their Earth and seek unification, they even believe that their provisional government hasn't taken enough steps in trying to contact the home world, some have even taken the extreme and started small minor terrorist attacks. It was paradise for the most.  
  
==============Tuesday January 23, 2133 Zebra Time 0100 Hours==================  
  
"Lunar 4 to S.S. Frontier 1, the eagle has landed, releasing cargo holds," said the pilot quoting one Neil Armstrong.  
  
"Acknowledge Lunar 4 Begin Terra-forming Sequence" said the Frontier Commander  
  
"Hold on Frontier, I want to take a look at history"  
  
"I beg your pardon? Please repeat"  
  
"I'm just going to take a look at the surface; I'm putting on my suit"  
  
"Alright Senegal, just 5 minutes we got to finish the final phase of this project"  
  
"Acknowledged, thanks Rick"  
  
Senegal sealed his suit and slowly opened to the cockpit airlock, he felt the air sucking out of the cockpit pushing him slightly quicker out of the cockpit. He slowly stepped down from his lander and stared beyond the dark horizon.  
  
Senegal stood there for another 15 minutes obviously ignoring the commander's orders, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be a part of history and build this dust ball into something, something that he could call home and create a new meaning for himself. As the sun flared thru the horizon, Senegal decided to call it a day and head back to the lander.  
  
Titan Colony June 29th 2155 1300 Hours Governor's Office  
  
The last time we saw Marko Senegal was 20 years ago. In those 20 years he has made quite a name for himself. For one he is the first and longest running Governor in the Titan Provisional government, and a strong voice in the Colonial Senate located in Icarus Station located deep inside the Sol Asteroid Fields before the senate was captured by the Soviet Coalition in 2148. Luckily during the offensive Mr. Senegal wasn't feeling well and couldn't attend the ill-fated senate meeting. In short to this paragraph he's loved by the people and considered a lucky man.  
  
So today is a special day. Today is the 20th Anniversary of Titan's establishment, and is celebrated as Titanian Day. This was a day that was important to both Governor Senegal and the people of Titan.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Senegal, we have 3 minutes until your public address "said his assistant  
  
"Very Well, where's my speech?" said Marko  
  
"Right here Sir*hands over Padd* 2 minutes till your address"  
  
Senegal rushed to his desk that was positioned in front of the camera. He fixed his tie while his assistants fixed up the office, while the others opened up the curtains bringing in a nice view of Frontier City's tall skyscrapers and the overwhelming mother planet, Jupiter.  
  
"Please get ready Sir, address in 20 seconds"  
  
Senegal rushed towards the seat and held the speech in his hands he took out his glasses and sat at a dignified stance. If it's one thing he had learned, it is to always look superior and dignified in front of the people.  
  
"In 5, 4, 3, 2. You're on," whispered his assistant  
  
"Greetings fellow Titanians, twenty years ago we found this moon in orbit of Jupiter. When we landed on Titan, I was part of the survey team that helped chart out the city plans. Once I stepped my foot on this cold barren dust ball. I had a vision that vision was to create a place for humans to coexist and live in paradise. A year later my vision became a reality and paradise was born using the latest in Terraforming technology, but our home stands threatened during days like these with war being waged by our parent body, Earth. We must not grab our arms in this war or take any sides in matters that not involve us. We must resist all opposition and take a strong stance of sovereignty and resolve problems with peaceful negotiations to understand each other and embrace new things, not conflict with them, so we can preserve paradise for all of us., for all Titanians and when they're ready we shall hold paradise to our star system neighbours so they can taste the fruit we have enjoyed so much. Thank You"  
  
As the Titanians rejoiced from the speech given by their leader being reassured that life will go on despite this ugly dark war, Millions of miles away deep in the asteroid field a battle and a major counter- offensive is being planned. A Counter-Offensive that could help give momentum to the Western Alliance and banish the Soviet Coalition from the inner planets.  
  
The man planning this offensive is Fleet Admiral Charles Fox from the British Navy. He is known from the people who serve under him, the people who work with him and the people who fight against him as a brilliant strategist and a well experienced combat vet, with enough combat experience to fill a virtual library. Fox's ship is a beast known as the Warship Britannia. The Britannia was one of the largest and most cost expensive ships built by the Royal Star-Navy taking over three shipyards to build her battle sections and 10 years to complete, she was practically manned by a small city of two thousand British Sailors and is a legend amongst the Royal Fleet being one of the major monster-like dreadnought starships left in the British Fleet as it slowly scales down to smaller and faster ships.  
  
Her propulsion is run by three Chernobyl sized nuclear generations and a Phased-Ion turbine. Not only did she have speed she also pack a large bite. Her weapons consisted of 10 laser turrets and 24 torpedo tubes ran by over 130 crewmen and women and 12 weapon operation officers with enough ammunition to destroy the eastern seaboard of North Atlantis on Mars. "For King and Country" was her motto, and she was literally in the eyes and talk of the British People.  
  
Fox at the moment was at a mission briefing, the briefing staff consisted from dignitaries, Admirals and simple Naval Officers. This meeting was probably one of the most important events in the history of the Alliance and western society. It was a meeting that would change all things. It was the meeting that would plan a much-anticipated counter-offensive. They need to plan this counter-offensive quick, not only because of troop morale but public support was dropping dramatically as the people saw the end coming. They needed a real victory, to not only show the Alliance Military they could win this war but to show those commies that the Alliance still packed a punch and was ready to take it to the next level and bring the war on their terms.  
  
The officers and dignitaries rose as Admiral Fox walked in the briefing room. Charles then took a seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Please Gentleman take a seat"  
  
Charles and the rest of the naval officers took their seats respectively. Most of the officers were fleet commanders of their own fleets; the others were military news correspondents and a few diplomats. This was obviously an important meeting, not only for Charles but also for whole Western Alliance.  
  
"Gentleman, what I'm about to tell you now is for your ears and eyes only, none of this leaves the bulkheads understood?"  
  
The officers and dignitaries nodded.  
  
"So Charles, why did you bring us all the  
way to the Asteroid Field to tell us of  
your news, you know we have a war to  
Fight  
Eh?" said Captain Hiro Sakai Commander In  
Chief of what's left of the Japanese Fleet  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is going to  
make the history books for the Western  
Alliance sports fans *talks to computer*  
Computer Display Charles One Alpha"  
  
The map board illuminated and began loading up a spatial grid, coordinates, several fleet positions, the planets, and a station. The board was titled the Western Alliance Counter-Offensive Operation 'Capital Spear'. When the board finished loading the whole room gasped, some even panicked. Words came out like "What?!", or "Damn!", or "Weren't not ready!" words of confusing tone, disbelief and for some fear of failure.  
  
"Settle Down People"  
  
But the whole room continued to talk amongst themselves and panicked. They continued until the Admiral slammed his fist against the table.  
  
"Quiet Down, I know this may a little bloody overwhelming, but it's now or never. I don't know if you've been watching from the sidelines or fighting with at the front but we're losing this bloody war! If we don't create a counter-offensive soon we'll be forced to surrender to those reds in a few months, we have to take the fight to them, under our own terms!"  
  
One of the Admirals began to speak to counter Charles Fox plan.  
  
"But the question is, if we, the Western Alliance can afford an offensive like this, this plan seems too overly ambitious if we fail we risk losing our entire defensive posture letting the Communists march on to London and our inline colonies and stations our war effort would be for nothing"  
  
"And If we follow this plan we'll have to commit the 1st, 3rd, 7th Fleets what about the Venus and Mercury Offensives!" said another officer  
  
"Gentleman this is where the Coalition is.this is commie homeland here boys, this is the Coalition Stronghold. If we succeed we'll be able to push those commie bastards out of the inner planets and cut supplies from the outer planets to Mercury, Venus and most importantly Earth! We can then close in Mercury and Venus, giving us a foothold over the Inner Planets"  
  
When Fox finished his speech, the officers talk amongst themselves. Some were optimistic but most of them were cautious. If they went thru this plan they risked giving away all of Venus and Mercury to the Soviet Coalition, and probably give most of Earth away leaving only Mars under Alliance Control, but then again if they cut off the Soviet Supply Depot and Shipyards somewhere around the Coalition outer planets they could cut out supplies to the inner planets with the control of the stations and early warning stations located in the Asteroid Field. The bottom line is that they need to Asteroid Field's defences.  
  
"Sir, if I see this correctly, this plan requires an Ion nuclear strike at Icarus Station and Soviet Strongholds in quadrant 3 and quadrant 4, a Thermal Ion Nuclear Strike are you insane!" said Captain Mohammed  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Charles Fox replied  
  
"The Canberra Accords say tha-," said another captain before he was cut off by Fox  
  
"I know what the accords say, but we need to be able to destroy those stations for this offensive to succeed those defence bulkheads are lanced in traxo-titanium! I'm sick of pausing and stopping our advances because of morals and principles because we're becoming too harsh or 'savage', we have to stop pussy footing around and think about winning this war, not delaying it, but finishing it in a dramatic decisive strike!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to take it to the next level? What did the President say about this?"  
  
"Nothing, he's dead. *Pauses* His transport was shot down by the Coalition 6 Hours ago over the Alliance DMZ over France, Earth, I've just got the transmission from Alliance HQ, the news hasn't gone public yet, and under the Western Alliance War Measures Act, if the President is not able to commit to his duties command would be given to the Chief Of Staff we voted 4 to 1 to ratify this act, we knew it was coming! Now we have to vote, and play ball" 


End file.
